The goal of our continuing education program is to address the varied educational needs of professionals who serve children with hearing loss. The constituents for these programs are primary and specialty care physicians (pediatricians, family practice physicians, otolaryngologists), audiologists, speech/language pathologists, educators and scientists interested in perceptual, developmental and/or genetic factors in childhood hearing loss. These programs provide education in the areas of early identification of educationally significant hearing loss, remediation of these losses, and causes of childhood hearing loss, with an emphasis on treatment and prevention. A number of venues will be offered to provide educational experiences geared to the specific needs of different professional groups. For physicians, we will provide videotaped teaching materials, study guides, short courses at national meetings, CD simulations of hearing loss, resource manuals on serving the child with hearing loss, newsletters and/or electronic bulletin boards on childhood hearing loss. Ongoing national and regional conferences, externships, visiting professional and clinical research mentoring programs, videotape training modules, expanded educational interpreter performance appraisal, and workshops for Sertoma-affiliated speech and hearing centers will be used to provide educational experiences for audiologists, speech/language pathologists, educators and sign-language interpreters. Proceedings of national conferences, visiting scientists program, video lecture series from our ongoing science colloquium, and Internet updates on research in hearing loss will be available to scientists interested in perceptual, developmental, or genetic factions issues related to hearing loss. Implementation of these diversified programs will have a national impact on the diagnosis, treatment and prevention of childhood hearing loss.